How I met your father
by chocobi6
Summary: Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Derek Hale et Stiles Stilinski filent le parfait amour. Mais que se passe t-il quand tout bascule et que vous vous retrouvez seul, au bord du gouffre?
1. Chapter 1-I met your father in the woods

How I met your father

Disclaimer: Teen Wolf ainsi que son univers ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rating: T

Pairing: Sterek

Avertissement: Relation H/H

Note de l'auteur: Et voilà ; après plusieurs mois sans rien poster sur , je me suis boostée (et on m'a boosté ; hein mat). D'ailleurs je tenais à préciser que le titre de cette fanfiction m'a été inspiré par Skayt :B Cette fic ne sera pas très longue, j'espère que vous allez quand même l'apprécier ! Bonne lecture :)

**/o/**

Derek était assis face au monde, face à l'immensité qui l'entourait. Il était seul, ses yeux étaient voilés de tristesse. Une tristesse infinie.

Soudainement, il se baissa, fronçant les sourcils ; signe qui montrait son étonnement, il ramassa délicatement un bout de papier qui était tombé de la poche de sa veste en cuir. Il se questionna un moment avant de se décider à l'observer de plus près. Une photo, c'était une photo. Une simple photo qui marquait le commencement de toute une histoire.

**/o/**

Derek cuisinait des pancakes en attendant le retour de son fils, Andrew, âgé de 11 ans à peine.

Le lycanthrope n'était pas très expérimenté dans le domaine de la cuisine mais il s'était beaucoup amélioré. Disons qu'il avait eu un excellent professeur. Un excellent professeur, certes, mais qui avait le don de transformer une cuisine en un véritable champs de bataille dont on ne voyait ni le début ni la fin. On pouvait voir de la farine qui jonchait les murs et le sol, du sucre se mélangeant à la farine en plus d'être étalé sur les plans de travail, et ne parlons même pas des oeufs qui se retrouvaient un peu partout sauf là où ils auraient dû être. Une fois Derek avait même trouvé un oeuf dans la corbeille à fruits, qu'elle n'avait pas été sa surprise !

_Stiles Stilinski_, un jeune adolescent légèrement hyperactif sur les bords, rempli de joie de vivre et souriant chaque jour à la vie.

Stiles avait été l'homme qui partageait la vie de Derek, l'homme qui l'avait rendu heureux il y a encore deux années de ça. Mais du jour au lendemain, de la joie à la tristesse, tout avait basculé. Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant dans la vie de Derek Hale.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur un jeune garçon, brun, les cheveux en bataille, portant des vêtements trop grands pour lui. Il déboula dans la pièce, jetant son sac sur le sol et sautant sur la tabouret le plus proche.

"-Hey, papa ! s'exclama t-il.

-Ta journée s'est bien passée? lui demanda Derek tout en mettant les pancakes dans une assiette pour les donner à l'enfant.

-En fait... elle serait super si tu me parlais de... papa, avoua Andrew en fixant son père dans les yeux.

-Euh... Maintenant?

-Oui, maintenant."

**/o/**

Derek et Andrew s'étaient installés sur le canapé. Le lycanthrope croisa les bras sur ses genoux et lança un rapide coup d'oeil à son fils, assis à ses côtés. Puis, il prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

_Derek se trouvait dans la forêt après avoir découvert le corps, enfin plutôt la moitié du corps de sa soeur ; Laura. Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas et une conversation : deux adolescents, tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent, errant dans la forêt à la recherche d'un objet perdu._

_"-J'ai déjà entendu ça ; c'est une infection spéciale, avait commencé le dénommé Stiles, un sourire aux lèvres._

_-Tu es sérieux? l'avait questionné l'autre en s'arrêtant soudainement de marcher._

_-Oui. On appelle ça la "lycanthropie"._

_-C'est pas bon? s'était inquiété son ami._

_-Non, c'est la pire."_

_Le bon dieu était décidément cruel avec Derek Hale. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de lui fourer deux énargumènes pareils dans les pattes?_

_"-Une fois par mois, avait continué Stiles, essayant de garder son sérieux face à l'incrédulité de son ami._

_-Une fois? s'étonna l'autre, plissant les sourcils d'un air interrogateur._

_-Durant la pleine lune. AHOUUUUH ! imita l'adolescent en se moquant de Scott, ce qui lui valut un coup sur l'épaule de la part de l'autre."_

_Deux gamins. Deux stupides gamins qui empiétaient sur le territoire privé de Derek Hale._

_Les deux adolescents qui avançaient dans la forêt continuèrent leur discussion, l'un traitant l'autre de loup-garou pour plaisanter ; ce qui au final s'avérerait n'être pas une simple plaisanterie mais une pure et dure réalité._

_"-J'aurais juré qu'il était là, râla Scott, que Derek voyait maintenant dans son champs de vision. J'ai vu le corps, le cerf arrivait..."_

_Fichu adolescents. Ils étaient juste venus voir si le corps de sa soeur était encore là._

_"-Mon inhalateur est tombé."_

_Derek s'en était douté. Il le savait même depuis qu'il avait entendu les deux adolescents approcher. Ils n'étaient pas uniquement venus pour le corps, principalement oui ; mais aussi pour chercher l'inhalateur de Scott._

_"-Le tueur a dû déplacer le corps, supposa Stiles._

_-Pas mon inhalateur j'espère, ce truc vaut 80 dollars ! s'exclama Scott en soulevant des feuilles sur le sol._

_Derek était apparu en un instant derrière les deux garçons, les fixant d'un regard noir. Ils étaient sur sa propriété après tout._

_Stiles qui était toujours debout sursauta et tapa son compagnon pour le prévenir de la venue d'un inconnu. (pas si inconnu que ça...)_

_Le lycanthrope s'avança vers eux d'un pas décidé, portant comme toujours sa fameuse veste en cuir._

_"-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes? questionna t-il d'un ton dur. C'est une propriété privée._

_-Désolé, on ne savait pas, se justifia Stiles._

_-On cherchait juste quelque chose, continue l'autre. Euh... oublie ça, se rattrapa t-il en croisant le regard de Derek."_

_Ce dernier lui balança son inhalateur à la figure avant de faire demi tour_

_"-Je dois aller travailla... annonça Scott à son ami._

_-C'était Derek Hale! s'écria Stiles en le secouant. Tu te souviens? Il est plus vieux que nous..._

_-Me souvenir de quoi?_

_-De sa famille ! Ils sont morts dans un incendie il y a dix ans, lui rappela l'autre._

_-Pourquoi revenir?_

_-Viens."_

**_/o/_**

Andrew resta pensif quelques instants avant d'interroger son père.

"-Alors c'est comme ça que tu as rencontré Stiles? Dans la forêt de Beacon Hills pendant que lui et Scott cherchaient le corps... enfin la moitié du corps? De Laura?

-Je te donne beaucoup d'informations d'un coup mais oui, c'était notre toute première rencontre même si lui me connaissait déjà avant, quand dix ans plus tôt Kate avait mis le feu à notre manoir, assassinant toute ma famille sauf ton oncle Peter et ma soeur Cora. Le père de Stiles était le shérif de Beacon Hills, il avait donc été mis au courant de l'affaire même si c'était encore un enfant à cette époque, expliqua Derek.

-Et cette histoire de loup-garou ... oui ! Tu m'en avais parlé avec Stiles une fois ! Scott était aussi un loup-garou?

-Oui, il avait été transformé par Peter, quand il était encore alpha. Scott est devenu lui-même un alpha par la suite.

-Continue de me raconter, s'il-te-plaît."

Derek avait mal. Son coeur se serrait dès qu'il devait parler de Stiles à quelqu'un, dès qu'il devait prononcer son nom, même du bout des lèvres. C'était son devoir que d'en parler à Andrew, Stiles avait également été son père après tout. Pourquoi en faisait t-il un sujet tabou? Tout simplement parce que la vue de Derek se brouillait dès que l'image de son ancien amour se formait dans son esprit.

_Stiles._

Pourquoi ce bougre d'hyperactif l'avait t-il laissé avec une plaie béante dans le coeur?

Il ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. _Jamais_.

_Scott, Stiles, Derek et le reste de la meute étaient relativement occupés. Avec les créatures qui peuplaient Beacon Hills ils n'avaient jamais le temps de souffler pour se remettre de leurs émotions. Ils n'avaient plus aucun temps pour eux. C'est pourquoi Stiles avait proposé une sortie en forêt à toute la meute : Scott, Isaac, Derek, Peter, Erica, Boyd, Allison, Lydia, Jackson et lui-même. Tous avaient bien entendu râlé en essayant de se trouver des excuses (ne nous attardons pas sur l'avis de Jackson qui trouvait l'idée de l'hyperactif "complètement pourrie"). Mais à force d'insistance, ils avaient fini par céder pour faire plaisir à Stiles._

_Jackson traînait des pieds à l'arrière de la meute, bras croisés sur son torse, ne se gênant aucunement pour fusiller du regard le fils Stilinski._

_"-Tu vas vraiment finir par me transpercer le dos en me fusillant avec tes yeux, Jackson, se moqua Stiles en lui jetant un rapide coup d'oeil._

_-Ca serait pas du luxe, un peu de vacances à plus t'entendre parler, grommela l'autre en tournant la tête._

_-Arrête donc de faire tout ce cinéma pour une petite balade en pleine nature ! ajouta Lydia en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de son copain."_

_Laissant Jackson à ses bouderies infantiles, les autres continuèrent leur promenade tout en profitant du paysage qui s'offrait à eux._

_On ne pourrait pas ajouter "dans un calme complet et relaxant" étant donné qu'un certain hyperactif prénommé Stiles sautait partout , s'extasiait sur tout et embêtait tout le monde. Enfin, surtout Jackson._

_Stiles avait quitté le chemin de la randonnée où se trouvaient ses amis pendant quelques secondes, juste le temps de vérifier quelque chose. Il avait repéré un objet qui brillait près d'un ravin._

_"-J'en ai pour trois secondes! Non même pas deux ! Ou une peut-être... Quoi qu'il en soit, continuez sans moi, je vous rejoins !"_

_Il s'était rapproché assez et s'était accroupi près de l'objet inconnu. Une simple bague que le soleil reflétait. Inintéressant._

_Stiles allait faire demi tour quand il dérapa sur un caillou et ne put se rattraper à temps. Il dégringola, sans aucune prise pouvant le sortir de ce pétrin, et c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Il se savait perdu. Stiles Stilinski n'avait plus qu'à faire ses prières car sa fin était proche. Il ne restait plus que quelques secondes avant que sa vie ne soit terminée et qu'il tombe définitivement dans le néant. Et sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal, il avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Etait-il déjà mort?_

_Il cria à l'aide, se demandant si il criait vraiment ou si c'était seulement dans un murmure. Il essaya d'agripper la moindre chose qu'il apercevait dans sa folle chute qui semblait n'avoir aucune fin. De la terre. De la terre à perte de vue. Un vide complet l'attendait quand la terre s'arrêterait enfin._

_Il continuait de chuter, de crier, s'époumonant, n'aillant plus aucune force. Quand tout à coup, il sentit une main lui agripper le poignet et le remonter. Il était à bout de force, littéralement. Se demandant si il n'était pas tout simplement mort sans s'en rendre compte. Il sentait pourtant une chaleur rassurante contre lui, mais était-ce réel? Ou bien le fruit de son imagination? On le souleva. Quelqu'un lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, rassurant:_

_"-Rester tranquille avec nous le temps d'une balade c'était vraiment trop demander? Tu m'as fichu la trouille de ma vie..."_

_Stiles ne distinguait plus ce qui était réel, il avait l'horrible impression de nager en plein rêve. En plein cauchemar. Il pensait pourtant reconnaître cette voix, cette voix qu'il avait entendu tant de fois. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus, son esprit était tout embrumé._

_"-Hey ! Ouvre les yeux Stiles ! Je suis là... tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter."_

_Derek._

_Stiles entrouvrit légèrement les yeux, se demandant si tout ceci avec un quelconque sens, si il allait sortir indemne de ce cauchemar. Que faisait-il dans les bras de Derek Hale? Pourquoi celui-ci semblait si inquiet pour lui? Il avait un mal de chien à réfléchir, un terrible mal de crâne lui broyait la tête. Le réduisant à un sentiment d'impuissance total._

_"-Stiles ! Tu as fait une grosse chute, tu as dégringolé le long du ravin et tu t'es cogné la tête contre un rocher, si je n'étais pas venu vérifier où tu étais, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est, lui apprit le lycanthrope en le fixant d'un air inquiet._

_-D-Derek... je suis vivant? murmura l'humain."_

_C'était bête mais Stiles avait besoin d'être rassuré. Il avait besoin qu'on lui dise qu'il irait bien, qu'il allait bien. Qu'il était juste bêtement tombé._

_Voilà. Une bête chute sans conséquence._

_"-Bien sûr, idiot ! Tu es tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivant. Laisse moi juste jeter un coup d'oeil à ta tête, tu as fait une sacré chute, murmura le brun._

_-Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Derek? demanda Stiles d'une petite voix."_

_Les yeux verts émeraude de Derek se posèrent sur Stiles. L'adolescent en eut le souffle coupé. Comment un homme pouvait avoir des yeux aussi parfait?_

_"-Je t'amène à l'hôpital, annonça le jeune Hale._

_-C'est pas la peine, je vais bien, le rassura l'autre._

_-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ton avis."_

Sans même s'en rendre compte, des larmes s'étaient écoulées sur les joues déjà humides de Derek. Il marqua une pause dans son récit pour les essuyer du revers de la main.

_C'est à partir de ce jour que tout avait commencé. Stiles s'était mis à appeler Derek dès qu'il avait besoin de lui, d'un soutient, ou d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer ; et Derek avait été là à chaque instant, lui apportant soutient et réconfort._

_Au début, ça n'avait été qu'une forte amitié entre les deux hommes, enfin c'est ce qu'ils pensaient. Mais il y avait une alchimie entre eux, des regards qui ne trompent pas, des mots, des paroles, des gestes, des vannes qui coloraient les joues de Stiles et qui mettaient Derek mal à l'aise... Ils s'aimaient, incontestablement. Du verbe "aimer" et non pas "apprécier"._

_Un soir, après une sortie avec la meute, Derek avait proposé à l'hyperactif de le ramener chez lui vu que ce dernier était venu avec Scott et n'avait par conséquent pas pris sa très chère jeep. Il avait eu droit à des monologues dont il ne comprenait pas vraiment le sens durant toute la durée du trajet. Quand Derek était arrivé devant la maison des Stilinski, Stiles était descendu de la voiture après avoir hésité un moment, comme si il avait quelque chose à dire mais que rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Il était finalement rentré chez lui après avoir salué le lycanthrope. _

_Quelques minutes après, Stiles avait monté les escalier et se trouvait maintenant à la porte de sa chambre, le doigt sur l'interrupteur. Quand il appuya sur celui-ci ; quelle ne fût pas sa surprise de découvrir le jeune Hale confortablement installé sur son lit, un magasine entre les mains._

_"-AAAAAAAH! s'écria l'hyperactif en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche pour étouffer son cri._

_-Tais toi ! Ton père va se ramener si tu cries comme ça !"_

_Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue._

_"-Stiles tout va bien? s'inquiéta le shérif, un étage plus bas._

_-Euh oui, tout va super bien, 'pa ! J'ai juste vu une... araignée. Une ENORME araignée."_

_Derek leva les yeux du magasine pour lancer un regard noir à Stiles._

_"-Tu viens de me traiter d'araignée ou je rêve?_

_-Tu rêves pas, s'était esclaffé l'autre en claquant la porte."_

_C'est à ce moment là que sans vraiment savoir comment ni pourquoi, Stiles et Derek s'étaient fixés dans les yeux, ne prononçant plus un mot de peur de briser le charme installé entre eux._

_Le jeune Hale s'était levé du lit d'un mouvement et s'était rapproché de la porte devant laquelle se trouvait le jeune Stilinski qui tenait toujours la poignée dans sa main._

_"-Derek... je crois bien avoir cassé la poignée de la porte, se mit nerveusement à rire Stiles en brandissant ladite poignée devant la tête de Derek. Et j'ai claqué la porte..._

_-J'en conclus donc qu'on est enfermés dans ta chambre? sourit malicieusement Derek._

_-Tu conclus vachement bien !"_

_Derek caressa lentement la main de Stiles, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de l'adolescent avant de lui faire lâcher la poignée qui tomba sur le sol. Il déposa les mains de l'hyperactif sur ses hanches d'un geste sensuel._

_Stiles ne se fit pas prier deux fois._

_Le lycanthrope approcha son visage de celui de Stiles et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'hyperactif. Le baiser dura longtemps. Derek plaqua Stiles contre la porte ; tous deux avaient les yeux fermés, profitant de cet instant unique._

_"-Derek... je crois bien que je t'aime, souffla Stiles."_

**/o/**

Derek ferma les yeux, se remémorant tous les instants de cette scène qui resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire. Il avait omis certains détails en racontant ce moment à son fils ; mais le principal était là : ce jour là marquait le commencement d'une histoire, d'une histoire où Stiles et Derek ne s'étaient plus quittés.

"-Papa, je veux que tu continues à me raconter... quémanda Andrew en sortant son père de ses pensées.

-Un autre jour, Andrew, tu en as assez appris pour aujourd'hui."

Oui, Derek avait tout le temps de conter à son fils son histoire avec _Stiles Stilinski._

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fanfiction "**How I met your father**". J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié et que vous reviendrez lire la suite très prochainement !


	2. Chapter 2 - Your father made me crazy

How I met your father

Disclaimer: Teen Wolf ainsi que son univers ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rating: T

Pairing: Sterek

Avertissement: Relation H/H

Note de l'auteur: Oh mon dieu ce retard immense ! J'ai trop honte! Il faut dire qu'avec la rentrée et tout ... je n'ai absolument pas trouvé le temps d'écrire ! Je suis impardonnable ! Cela dit, ce chapitre est relativement long donc j'espère qu'il m'excusera un peu ! Merci à vous !

* * *

Ce jour-là, Stiles et Derek décidèrent d'aller au cinéma ensemble. Une fois arrivés devant le bâtiment, quelle ne fût pas leur surprise de constater qu'ils avaient oublié de prendre de quoi payer la séance.

Après un coup d'oeil explicite et un "non" cathégorique venant de Derek, Stiles décida tout de même de partir en courant à l'arrière de l'amphithéâtre.

"-Ce garçon me rendra fou, se désespéra Derek en partant à la suite de son conjoint."

Stiles attendait sagement, se balançant d'un pied à l'autre en pointant du doigt la porte "interdit au public".

"-Stiles... commença Derek en se tournant vers son amant.

-J'ai toujours de bonnes idées, renchérit l'autre en plaquant sa main sur la bouche du lycanthrope pour l'empêcher de continuer sa phrase.

-... il en est hors de question.

-On n'a pas d'argent pour payer la séance... on n'a pas le choix !

-On peut tout simplement partir et on reviendra un autre jour.

-"Il en est hors de question", cita Stiles en croisant les bras sur son torse et en tournant la tête.

-Sinon quoi? le nargua l'autre.

-Sinon... sinon pas de tusaisquoi ce soir.

-Tu ferais ça?

-Oh que oui.

-Sérieusement?

-Oh que oui.

-Stiles...

-Youpi, on y va ! s'écria le cadet en s'élançant en direction de la porte interdite.

-J'ai pas dit oui !

-Mais tu aurais fini par le dire, je suis génial ! s'enthousiasma l'adolescent.

-Le roi des emmerdeurs oui !

-Allez Derek, tu vas pas nous faire ton caca-garou quand même? s'amusa Stiles en s'approchant de l'aîné.

-Finissons-en, céda l'autre."

Stiles faisait le guet pendant que Derek tentait vainement de déverrouiller la porte.

"-Stiles ! J'arrive pas à l'ouvrir, s'impatienta Derek.

-Défonce-la, ce sera plus rapide.

-Et plus bruyant.

-Plus efficace.

-Plus illégal.

-C'est illégal de toute façon. Allez Derek ! Je vais pas faire le guet pendant trois heures !

-Tu le fais déjà à plein temps, s'amusa Derek, visiblement fier de son jeu de mots.

-Ahah ahah ahah, répliqua le plus jeune, sarcastique. Je te figure que toi aussi, monsieur le loup-garou."

Le lycanthrope recula de quelques pas avant de courir vers la porte pour finalement la défoncer dans un bruit de fracas infernal.

"-Si il y a des caméras de surveillance on est cuits! ! s'exclama Derek en attrapant Stiles par le poignet pour l'entraîner à sa suite."

Les deux hommes coururent à une vitesse phénoménale dans les couloirs, Hale traînant Stilinski derrière lui. Ils entendirent soudain des bruits de pas approcher et Derek plaqua Stiles contre un mur, une main sur sa bouche lui intimant le silence.

Quand le bruit s'éloigna enfin, l'aîné relâcha le captif et tenta un coup d'oeil dans le couloir. Personne.

"-Et beh ! T'y vas pas de main morte dis moi ! constata le plus jeune en remettant en place ses vêtements dorénavant froissés.

-Chut ! j'ai fait ça parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans le couloir ! se justifia Derek."

Ce dernier prit l'autre par la main et ils continuèrent leur course, tous les sens en éveil. Une porte sur leur gauche indiquait "WC". Seulement, dans la précipitation, aucun des deux conjoints ne s'aperçut que ce n'était pas des toilettes pour hommes mais pour femmes. Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur puis se jetèrent dans un cabinet et fermèrent la porte à clef pour souffler un peu.

"-Pfiouuu on peut enfin souffler ! s'exclama Stiles en se laissant glisser le long du mur."

Derek en fit de même, glissant sa main dans celle de son amant.

"-J'aime bien quand on prend des risques, susurra le cadet à l'oreille de l'aîné.

-On pourrait en prendre encore plus, tu sais, chuchota Derek en descendant sa main valide le long du torse de son conjoint.

-Oh je n'en doute pas une seule seconde."

Derek commençait à peine à embrasser Stiles quand ils entendirent des gens pénétrer dans les toilettes. Le loup-garou plaqua ses lèvres plus fort sur celles de l'adolescent pour l'empêcher de parler.

"-La soirée chez Emilie était d'enfer samedi soir ! s'exclama une voix féminine en faisant couler de l'eau.

-Mieux que ça encore! Thomas ne m'a pas lâché des yeux de la soirée ! renchérit une deuxième voix."

Derek et Stiles s'arrêtèrent net. Des femmes dans les toilettes pour hommes?

"-Derek... qu'est-ce que des femmes font dans des toilettes pour hommes? chuchota Stiles.

-Aucune idée... ça craint en tout cas."

Les deux hommes attendirent en silence. D'autres filles entrèrent dans les WC. Et puis encore d'autres.

"-Bon sang... je commence à me demander si ce serait pas nous, qui nous sommes trompés! s'affola le lycanthrope.

-Bah... c'est pas si grave que ça, si?

-Et on fait comment pour sortir, dis moi?

-Bah... on sort en mode "naturel" tu vois?

-Ouais : deux hommes dans la même cabin dans des toilettes pour femmes. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel.

-Bah... ouais?"

Derek fusilla Stiles du regard avant de déverrouiller la porte de la cabine et de tenter un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur. Deux filles se remaquillaient en riant devant un miroir.

"-Et merde! jura le loup en refermant le loquet.

-On sort en mode naturel je te dis ! Elles y verront que du feu !

-Toi et tes plans foireux... je croyais que tu avais toujours de bonnes idées!

-Ouais bah c'est toujours mieux que pas de plan du tout n'empêche!"

Sur ces paroles, Stiles se leva d'un bond et ouvrit la porte dans la volée. Une des filles, intriguée, se retourna et lâcha son mascara de surprise en voyant un homme sortir d'une cabine. Ah bah non. Pas un homme : deux hommes. Et dans la même cabine, qui plus est.

"-Euh Derek... on essaie toujours de rester naturels ou...

-Cours!"

Les deux filles crièrent d'un cri perçant qui transperça les tympans des deux amants. Tant de remue-ménage alerta un vigile qui ouvrit la porte des toilettes, arme à la main.

"-Il se passe quoi ici? s'enquit t-il.

-Rien du tout m'sieur, on faisait que passer ! sourit Stiles en se frayant un passage pour sortir, suivi de Derek.

-Et oh vous deux ! Vous allez où comme ça?

-On sort. Enfin je crois que c'est ce qu'on est en train de faire, pas vrai, Derek? A moins qu'on donne l'illusion de sortir alors qu'en fait, on va rester planter là très sagement à vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Si vous avez du blanc dans les yeux. Mais tout le monde a du blanc dans les yeux, à part si on est anormalement constitué, vous voyez? En fait je pense qu'on va juste se contenter de sortir. La sortie c'est bien par là?

-Vous restez ici, leur ordonna le vigile.

-On a fait quelque chose de mal?

-Vérifions ça tout de suite. Il s'est passé quoi très exactement? demanda le garde aux filles, toujours plantées bêtement devant le miroir.

-Oh et bien... ils étaient tous les deux dans cette cabine, s'enquit l'une des filles en se remettant du gloss sur les lèvres tout en pointant un des WC.

-Et peut-on savoir ce que vous faisiez là-dedans? demanda l'adulte.

-Ca vous convient si je vous réponds "privé? demanda Stiles.

-Stiles, arrête... souffla Derek.

-Fichez moi le camps d'ici et que ça saute !"

Avant que l'adolescent n'ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, Derek l'entraîna à sa suite jusqu'à la sortie.

"-Et le cinéma alors?

-Oublie le cinéma. On va au restaurant ce soir."

oOo

Stiles était intrigué et excité : il allait au restaurant avec Derek pour la toute première fois de sa vie. Sur le chemin, il sautait partout, s'agrippait au cou de son amant et chantonnait même gaiement par moments.

"-Stiles, tu veux bien te calmer? Pour mon bien et pour celui des gens qui te regardent, chuchota le lycanthrope.

-Me calmer? Mais je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus calme ! Le calme incarné, plus calme que le calme lui-même ! C'est possible d'être plus calme que le calme? Plus plus hein, pas plus moins ! Tu me suis toujours Derek? Parce que tu sais, là, je suis vraiment calme ! Pourquoi je serais pas calme d'ailleurs? Roh et puis : je suis calme Derek ! Ah et je m'en fous des gens qui me regardent, au fait.

-Même si c'est ton père, qui te regarde? murmura le loup-garou, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres."

L'adolescent lâcha le bras de son amant et se recula d'un bond, observant les alentours, à l'affût.

"-Ca te dérangerait autant que ça, qu'il nous voit ensemble? bouda l'aîné.

-Derek... on en a déjà parlé. Je suis pas prêt, c'est tout... Ca fait que quelques mois qu'on sort ensemble.

-Ca fait des mois que tu me répètes ça... justement.

-On en reparle plus tard, d'accord? murmura l'hyperactif en enlaçant tendrement son amoureux. Pensons plutôt au restaurant !"

Et c'était reparti... un Stiles intenable qui courait de partout. Derek aurait pu s'y attendre, en même temps. Ne _jamais_ sortir avec un _Stiles Stilinski_ dans un endroit public, règle n°1.

"-Let's go mi amigo ! s'exclama l'adolescent en entraînant le loup à sa suite.

-Y a que toi qui peux mélanger de l'anglais et de l'espagnol dans une même phrase sans que ça fasse bizarre.

-Du spanglish très cher, du spanglish !"

oOo

Derek et Stiles arrivèrent au restaurant en début de soirée. Le loup avait réservé une table pour deux magnifique, dans un endroit plus que romantique. Le cadet était aux anges, ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur.

"-Wouah ! C'est magnifique ici ! commenta l'adolescent en sautillant sur place.

-Attention Stiles, évite de tout... commença Derek."

SCRASH! Une assiette se brisa sur le sol.

"-...casser.

-Oups..."

Après ce petit incident fini et les dédommagements payés, les deux amants purent prendre place en attendant que leur repas soit servi. Ils discutaient paisiblement, leurs mains entrelacées.

"-Merciiii Dereknounet, j'adore cet endroit ! s'exclama Stiles.

-Dereknounet... j'aime ce surnom, ça sonne bien.

-Bien sûr que ça sonne bien ! Vu que c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé !"

La soirée se déroula à merveilles, le dessert fut servie et bien sûr, Stiles s'empressa de le brandir à deux mains, les yeux pétillants de de gourmandise à la vue de cette glace à la vanille surmontée de chantilly et de coulis de chocolat.

Sauf que quelque chose de totalement inattendu se produisit.

"-Stiles... on a un problème, chuchota Derek en fixant quelque chose derrière Stiles.

-Hmm? Tu m'as parlé? demanda l'humain sans grand intérêt, lorgnant sa glace.

-STILES ! Cache toi sous la table, tout de suite !

-Tu vas bien Derek?"

L'adolescent se tourna pour voir ce que son amant regardait et il plongea de son plein grès sous la table en apercevant Scott qui entrait dans le restaurant.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu qu'en sautant de cette manière, sa glace lui tomberait sur la tête, lui dégoulinant partout sur le visage et dans les cheveux. Il enleva le pot toujours posé sur sa têt et il sortit une main de la nappe pour le poser ailleurs.

"-Stiles? Derek? appela Scott en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oh shit! On est morts! souffla Stiles en regardant son amoureux qui se cachait comme il le pouvait.

-Tais toi!

-Stiles? appela de nouveau son meilleur ami."

Scott aperçut un bout de chaussure dépasser de la nappe qui traînait sur le sol. Il souleva lentement celle-ci et il tomba sur un Stiles et un Derek à quatre pattes, dont un recouvert de crème glacée.

"-Euh... désolé de vous demander ça mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez à quatre pattes sous une table avec de la... glace et de la chantilly dans les cheveux?

-Ah non mais Scottie, y a que moi qui ai de la glace et de la chantilly dans les cheveux.

-Ca explique tout...

-Non mais en fait on cherche ma ... mon...

-Son... ses... clefs de voiture, mentit Derek.

-Oui voilà ! Je les ai perdu en mangeant. Tu crois que je les ai avalées? Oh my god ! Ce serait terrible ! Autant pour mon ventre que pour ma pauvre petite jeep !

-C'est quoi qui dépasse de ta poche, Stiles? demanda Scott en pointant le porte-clef qui pendait.

-Oh bah tiens ! Mes clefs ! Si c'est pas génial ça ! Merci Scottie ! On peut être sûr qu'elles ne sont pas dans mon ventre maintenant !

-Oui, c'est une bonne chose, murmura son ami en fronçant une seconde fois les sourcils.

-Bon beh salut Scottie ! On se voit plus tard !

-Oui c'est ça, on se voit plus tard..."

Scott était tout déboussolé : que faisait son meilleur ami au restaurant, caché sous une table avec Derek Hale? C'était... étrange.

"-Oh god Derek... la boulette ! souffla Stiles quand il fut sûr que son meilleur ami ne pouvait plus les entendre de là où il était.

-Tu as de la glace dans tes cheveux, et la chantilly sur le bout de ton nez te donne un air à croquer.

-En parlant de glace... je peux en avoir une autre s'il-te-plaiiiiiit? quémanda l'humain."

oOo

Après cet épisode plutôt chaotique, nos deux amoureux vécurent un tas d'autres aventures, plus bizarres et mignonnes les unes ques les autres. Effectivement, fort était de constater que notre cher Stiles avait des lubies bizarres. D'ailleurs, ce n'était une nouveauté pour personne qui côtoyait cet hyperactif. Depuis qu'il sortait avec Derek, il avait pris l'habitude de l'entraîner avec lui dans des ennuis pas possible, mais il "ne le faisait pas exprès". Un Stiles banal n'est pas un Stiles.

Sa relation avec le lycanthrope resta secrète un long moment. L'humain n'avait pas honte de son homosexualité, il avait juste honte de l'avouer à son entourage. Derek ne lui forçait pas la main, il attendait que son petit-ami soit prêt. Mais Stiles n'avait jamais eu à révéler leur petit secret à quiconque : celui-ci avait juste fini par être découvert avec le temps. La discrétion ne faisant pas partie des qualités de l'adolescent.

Peter se doutait de quelque chose depuis un moment : Stiles passait le plus clair de son temps chez les Hale, dans la chambre du neveu de l'ex alpha. Les week-end, les vacances, les soirées, les journées... et quand on frappait à la porte du loft en plein milieu de la nuit : on pouvait être sûr que c'était l'humain. Ca ne ratait jamais.

"-Stiles... il est 3h du matin. Tu pouvais pas venir à un autre moment? Demain par exemple, demanda un Peter en pyjama apparemment fatigué.

-Nop ! Faut que je parle à Derek !

-Derek dort... Ca pouvait pas attendre demain?

-Nop!"

Et comme à son habitude, le plus jeune se faufilait derrière l'oncle de son copain et courait jusqu'à la chambre de ce dernier en sautant les marches de l'escalier quatre en quatre.

Cette nuit-là, quand Stiles pénétra dans la chambre de Derek, quelle ne fût pas son agréable surprise de le découvrir dans les bras de Morphée, allongé de tout son long sur son lit, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et un bras pendant dans le vide.

Un sourire attendri prit place sur les lèvres du cadet. Derek était tellement mignon quand il dormait, même quand il ne dormait pas d'ailleurs. Mais quand il se laissait aller, quand il était détendu, toute forme de stress et de douleur obscure disparaissait : le jeune loup était apaisé.

L'adolescent se contenta de s'approcher lentement du lit de son amant pour embrasser tendrement la comissure de ses lèvres.

"Je t'aime"

Il ne lui disait jamais à voix haute, il réservait ces quelques mots pour un moment tout choisi, il ne voulait pas les dire bêtement.

Stiles quitta ses chaussures et son pantalon et se glissa sous les couvertures, se lovant bien contre son amoureux.

Peter passa devant la porte de la chambre de son neveu restée entrouverte. Il risqua un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur et tomba sur un Derek endormi et un humain serré contre lui, un grand sourire de satisfaction sur le visage.

"-Stiles... murmura Peter."

Le dénommé Stiles sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à entendre Peter.

"-Tu sais... on n'est pas encore en hiver, termina le lycanthrope."

Puis il referma la porte.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, Derek découvrit un Stiles dans son lit. Ca ne l'étonnait même plus. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil. 11H58. L'heure du déjeuner. Il secoua légèrement son amant pour le réveiller.

"-Hmm... Derek laisse moi dormir encore un peu, murmura le cadet.

-Nop, debout la marmotte ! Je crois bien qu'on va manger des patates pour le déjeuner..."

Le simple mot "patate" suffit à Stiles pour se lever d'un bond.

"-Des patates!? Où ça?"

oOo

"-Ferma la bouche Stiles ! Ta patate pourrait s'échapper sinon! ricana Derek en observant l'homme attablé en face de lui.

-Tu n'auras jamais ne serait-ce qu'une seule de mes patates, Derek ! Tu m'entends? Bien sûr que tu m'entends! Avec tes oreilles de loup-garou sur développées tu ne peux que m'entendre ! Inutile de nier ! Et de toute façon, ma patate je l'ai avalée toute crue !"

Derek défia son amoureux du regard et en un mouvement, il piqua une patate dans l'assiette de Stiles et l'enfourna dans sa bouche.

"-AU VOLEUR! AU VOLEUR! Peeeeeter ! PETER! Viens ici tout de suite ! Je suis victime d'une infamiiiie !"

Ledit Peter entra dans la pièce, levant les yeux au ciel face à la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

L'adolescent était à genoux sur la table, fourchette et couteau en main, essayant de faire ouvrir la bouche à Derek pour récupérer un bout de sa patate. Mais le lycanthrope ne se laissait pas faire et il chatouillait l'hyperactif pour le faire lâcher prise. Ce qui marcha. Stiles se retrouva par terre, du verre cassé autour de lui.

"-Tu m'as appelé pour CA? s'insurgea l'oncle de Derek.

-Mais... il m'a piqué ma patate, Peter !"

oOo

En ce samedi, journée shopping pour Derek et Stiles car ce dernier clâmait être en manque absolu d'habits et affirmait même qu'il allait terminer nu comme un ver. Il avait donc littéralement traîné son amant dans le centre commercial le plus proche.

Le couple entra dans une première boutique dans laquelle l'adolescent se jeta voracement sur les vêtements de sport pour s'acheter le nouveau maillot des Mets.

"-Tu as déjà un maillot des Mets, non? lui demanda le loup-garou

-Mais celui-là c'est le nouveau et il est juste PARFAIT Derek ! s'exclama l'autre en brandissant sa trouvaille. Je vais de ce pas l'essayer!"

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour Derek de bouger, Stiles se retrouva dans une cabine d'essayage. Il en ressortit quelques minutes après, prestement vêtu du maillot de son équipe de baseball préférée.

"-Il me va bien? demanda t-il à son amoureux.

-Super, oui, acquiesça le premier en admirant le cadet.

-Bon alors je le prends !"

Ils entrèrent dans plusieurs magasins, tant et si bien que Derek avait la tête qui tournait à force de courir partout. Il s'assit sur le premier siège qu'il trouva pour se reposer un peu en attendant Stiles.

Celui-ci qui était d'humeur joueuse, comme d'habitude, décida de quitter le magasin discrètement et de se cacher dans une autre boutique. Il courut dans le centre commercial, manquant de s'étaler par terre à chaque fois qu'il se retournait pour voir si Derek l'avait repéré. Apparemment non. Ce dernier n'avait pas remarqué l'absence de son copain, le pensant toujours dans la cabine d'essayage.

Le temps qu'il s'aperçoive de sa disparition, Stiles était déjà loin.

"-Bon sang ... mais il est passé où encore?"

Le jeune Stilinski se trouvait à l'autre bout du centre commercial, essayant divers pantalons en attendant que Derek le retrouve.

Le lycanthrope cherchait l'odeur de son amant, s'approchant de plusieurs boutiques pour essayer de dénicher ce petit farceur. Il finit par flairer son odeur et il entra dans le magasin. Il chercha pendant quelques minutes l'endroit où Stiles était caché et il le découvrit bien tranquillement assis dans une cabine, en caleçon, une pile de pantalons retournés à côté de lui.

"-Et bah ! T'en as mis du temps à me retrouver ! J'aurais pu me faire enlever et mourir, ou me faire violer ou... je sais pas moi ! lança t-il.

-Tu étais parti à l'autre bout du centre commercial et s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de mal je serais venu te "sauver".

-Bah ouais non mais j'allais pas me cacher dans la boutique d'à côté quand même !

-Ca m'aurait arrangé.

-Mouais! Avoue que tu as trouvé ça drôle!

-Ce qui va être moins drôle c'est de replier tous ces pantalons ! le nargua Derek en montrant la quinzaine de vêtements par terre.

-Mais tu vas m'aider, pas vrai?

-Laisse moi réfléchir... Non.

-Non?

-Non.

-Mais allez Derek ! Sois gentiiiiiiiiiiiil !"

A force de supplications, le loup-garou finit par céder et il s'installa à côté de Stiles dans la cabine pour l'aider à tout replier.

"-T'as intérêt à me récompenser pour ma gentillesse, le prévint le jeune Hale en souriant.

-On verra si tu continues à être gentil !

-Je vais continuer à être gentil, lui assura Derek.

-Bon chien ! s'amusa Stiles en lui caressant la tête.

-Eh vous deux ! Je vous prie de sortir de cette cabine immédiatement ! Elle n'est faite que pour une seule personne ! s'exclama une foix féminine à l'extérieur."

Stiles et Derek se regardèrent avant de sortir docilement en souriant à l'employée du magasin, comme si de rien n'était. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils mais ne pipa mot.

oOo

Et puis un beau jour, après cinq ans de relation, notre jeune couple prit la décision d'adopter un enfant. Un magnifique bébé âgé de six mois à peine, en pleine santé. _Andrew_. Il changea leur vie à jamais. Il unit leur couple, il scella leur union. Il fit leur _bonheur_.

oOo

Derek Hale, assis à côté de son fils Andrew, sourit en se remémorant ce flot de souvenirs. Il revoit le visage de Stiles, celui avec qui il est resté pendant des années, celui qui la supporté, la aimé, la aidé. Celui qui a été là pour lui, et qui est toujours là, présent dans son coeur à jamais.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous? J'espère que ce second chapitre vous aura plu ! Je vous embrasse fort et à bientôt pour le troisième chapitre !


	3. Chapter 3 - Your father destroyed me

How I met your father

Disclaimer : Teen Wolf ainsi que son univers ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rating : T

Pairing : Sterek

Avertissement : Relation H/H, aucun spoil sur la série

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde ! Je n'ai… absolument aucune excuse pour le malheureux retard de publication ! (Un retard de 2 ans… ça commence à faire beaucoup, oops) Honte à moi. Je n'ai pas su trouver la motivation nécessaire pour écrire ce chapitre, et je me demande pourquoi j'ai attendu autant de temps en sachant que quand je me suis lancée, je l'ai écrit en une après-midi. J'avais envie d'écrire et je me suis dit … pourquoi pas? Je comptais écrire le début et reprendre plus tard mais je l'ai écrit d'une traite, il m'a vraiment inspiré. J'ai écrit jusqu'en avoir mal aux yeux mais je ne pouvais pas laisser passer une si grande inspiration ! En tout cas …. Ne me tuez pas suite à ce chapitre ! C'est le dernier de cette fiction et je sais que beaucoup se demandent si Stiles est parti ou s'il est mort… vous avez la réponse ici !

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir.

Egalement, je re posterai peut-être cette fanfiction, elle est tombée dans l'oubli depuis le temps et je ne suis pas sûre que tout le monde notifie le fait que le troisième chapitre soit posté.

Voilà ! Désolée pour ce pavé !

* * *

Le plus beau jour de la vie de Stiles et Derek fût célébré le mercredi 24 juin 2013. C'est dans l'église de Beacon Hills qu'ils se dirent oui pour la vie devant leur famille, leurs amis, leur meute.

Le prêtre parlait, scellait leur union pendant que les amants se regardaient dans les yeux, main dans la main.

Des étoiles scintillaient dans les iris du plus jeune, et on aurait dit qu'un feu d'artifice avait lieu dans ceux du loup-garou.

Que pouvaient-t-ils espérer de mieux?

Être riches? Populaires? Aimés de tous?

Non.

L'amour suffisait à lui tout seul. Ils ne souhaitaient rien de plus dans leur vie.

Tous deux avaient attendu ce moment toute leur existence, qui ne rêve pas de se retrouver un jour devant un autel et de jurer l'amour éternel à son âme-sœur?

Ils étaient comblés.

Si on en croyait leurs proches, les mariés étaient magnifiques dans leurs costumes clairs agrémentés d'une cravate. Bleu pour Derek, grise pour Stiles. Ces couleurs semblaient parfaitement accordées, faites l'une pour l'autre, aimantées.

\- Monsieur Derek Hale, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Monsieur Stiles Stilinski ici présent? Promettez-vous de le chérir, l'aimer et lui jurer fidélité et amour éternel dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments, dans la joie et la tristesse, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

\- Oui, je le veux. Je l'aime plus que tout au monde.

Stiles sourit tendrement en attendant son homme parler. Il resserra la prise sur ses mains.

\- Monsieur Stiles Stilinski, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Monsieur Derek Hale ici présent? Promettez-vous de le chérir, l'aimer et lui jurer fidélité et amour éternel dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments, dans la joie et la tristesse, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

\- Oh oui! Bien sûr que je le veux.

L'assemblée retenait son souffle dans l'église, attendant la suite.

"- Vous pouvez embrasser le marié"

C'est sur ces paroles que Stiles et Derek scellèrent tendrement leurs lèvres. À en croire le premier, ce fut le plus beau baiser de toute sa vie. Le lycanthrope ne devait pas en penser moins. Le goût de ce baiser avait un _ils ne savaient quoi _de plus, quelque chose d'indéfinissable.

Les anneaux de mariage autour de leurs doigts semblaient s'illuminer, reflétant les vitraux de l'église.

C'était magique.

Stiles voulut absolument prendre le nom de Derek, c'était important pour lui. Et puis… _Stiles Hale_ sonnait plutôt bien à ses yeux. Le jeune homme avait la délicieuse impression, sensation, d'avoir trouvé son prince charmant.

Celui dont on rêve quand on n'est qu'un enfant, qu'on imagine arriver, chevauchant son cheval blanc.

L'image d'un Derek en armure, épée à la taille, lancé au galop à travers champs était plutôt sexy, il fallait l'avouer.

oOo

Après leur mariage, les deux hommes continuèrent à filer le parfait amour. La meute était soudée et même si quelques tensions substituaient parfois, ce n'était pas chose suffisante pour ébranler cette grande famille.

Après trois merveilleuses années de mariage, Stiles et Derek prirent la décision d'adopter un enfant. Andrew avait débarqué dans leur vie après des longs mois de procédures, de papiers et de lois compliquées.

Jamais ils ne regrettèrent leur décision, ce fût même l'une des meilleures de leur vie.

Ce petit garçon de un an à peine avait une bouille d'ange et un sourire à croquer.

C'était leur enfant, leur garçon. Un petit Andrew Hale, fier d'avoir deux papa comme les siens.

Rien n'aurait pu gâcher leur parfait petit bonheur, et pourtant, cela finit par arriver un jour, sans crier gare…

oOo

Une magnifique journée s'annonçait dans la résidence des Hale. Du soleil était prévu selon la météo et une odeur d'été enivrante embaumait la maison.

Ce jour-là, on célébrait les sept ans de mariage de Stiles et Derek. Déjà sept années qu'ils s'étaient dit oui, et beaucoup plus d'années qu'ils s'aimaient. Pour l'occasion, nos amants prenaient leur petit-déjeuner au lit, croissants et jus d'orange étaient au rendez-vous. Sans oublier la recette secrète de pancakes de Stiles, leur déjeuner préféré. C'était une espèce de tradition dans leur couple, à chaque fête d'anniversaire de leur mariage.

Derek avait amené Andrew à l'école, désormais âgé de cinq petites années. Il portait son minuscule sac Scooby-Doo sur son dos, marchant fièrement. Il avait hâte de rejoindre ses copains dans la cour de récréation. Il avait fait un bisou sur la joue de son papa Stiles en partant, et un sur celle de son papa Derek en arrivant devant le portail.

"- À ce soir, mon loup, et pas de bêtises ! Papa Stiles viendra te chercher tout à l'heure.

-D'accord papa, je serai sage !"

Et le petit garçon se mit à courir vers ses amis, laissant son père avec un sourire attendri.

oOo

Le couple avait sa matinée de libre, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord d'aller travailler uniquement l'après-midi. Ils voulaient profiter pleinement l'un de l'autre, leur anniversaire de mariage n'arrivait qu'une fois par an, après tout !

Blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé avec une boîte de sushis à moitié mangée sur le côté, ils regardaient un film à l'eau de rose.

Stiles était avachi sur son homme, à demi endormi, ronronnant de plaisir sous les caresses de Derek.

De temps à autre, une main s'égarait dans ses cheveux, une autre sur ses bras, ou bien encore sur son torse. C'était tellement agréable, il ne pouvait s'en lasser.

Ce fut une vraie torture pour le couple de quitter le cocon familial pour aller travailler.

Avant de partir, Stiles avait prévu de glisser dans la poche de la veste de Derek la photo de leur mariage, celle où ils sont enlacés, se souriant l'un à l'autre, dans un état de pur bonheur.

Il espérait que son homme trouverait le cliché dans l'après-midi et qu'il penserait à lui, ça lui mettrait du baume au cœur pour finir la journée.

Habituellement ils passaient la journée complète du 24 juin ensemble, mais cette année ils ne pouvaient se le permettre, ils avaient vraiment besoin d'argent et une après-midi de travail pouvait faire la différence à la fin du mois.

L'idée d'être loin de Derek pour quelques heures durant cette journée si spéciale torturait Stiles. Il avait envie de rester blotti contre lui, de sentir les mains puissantes du loup-garou contre sa peau. Mais plus que tout, il voulait qu'il pense à lui, au moins un peu, durant cet après-midi.

Il embrassa la photo et la déposa délicatement dans la veste. Il avait noté un petit mot derrière, il savait que le loup-garou apprécierait et qu'il lui montrerait bien sa reconnaissance le soir venu.

De plus, ils devaient se rendre dans leur restaurant préféré pour le dîner avec Andrew. Encore une tradition qui se poursuivait année après année.

"-Chéri? Tu es prêt? Tu vas être en retard au boulot.

-Yep ! J'suis prêt !"

Derek s'approcha du plus jeune et déposa un baiser sur son front.

"-Tu me manques déjà, bébé, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, souffla Stiles en embrassant tendrement son mari.

-On se voit ce soir, on rattrapera cet après-midi perdu, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je n'en doute pas, mon loup, acquiesça Stiles dans un clin d'oeil."

Derek embrassa l'hyperactif une nouvelle fois avant d'attraper les clefs de sa voiture et de partir en direction du boulot.

Peu de temps après, Stiles en fit de même. Il finissait le travail une heure avant le lycanthrope, ce qui lui permettait de récupérer leur fils avant de rentrer à la maison.

L'après-midi s'annonçait longue et chaude …

oOo

Vers quatre heures, Stiles se dirigea vers sa jeep. Il était épuisé, il avait chaud et Derek ne lui avait pas envoyé de message depuis le déjeuner. Il crevait d'envie de savoir si son mari avait découvert le cliché de leur mariage dans sa veste, mais il pensait qu'il aurait été prévenu si tel était le cas.

Il inspira un grand coup avant de pénétrer dans la voiture, il y faisait aussi chaud que dans un four. Il alluma la clim, sortit du parking en marche arrière et prit la route vers l'école d'Andrew.

Il avait une dizaine de minutes à faire pour atteindre l'établissement scolaire, heureusement que Derek avait amené la climatisation de la voiture à réparer sinon il serait mort de chaud en moins de cinq minutes.

Stiles était perdu dans ses pensées quand il arriva au carrefour principal de la ville. La sortie qu'il devait prendre était bloquée et une déviation vers la campagne de Beacon Hills était indiquée.

Il souffla longuement, il allait avoir du retard pour récupérer son fils, de plus il détestait cette route, il y avait beaucoup de tournants, c'était sombre et il avait du mal à conduire dans ces conditions.

N'ayant pas tellement le choix, il s'engagea sur le chemin. Il rallongeait d'environ quinze minutes, s'il se dépêchait il pourrait peut-être arriver à temps pour la sortie des écoles.

Stiles appuya sur l'accélérateur. Il ne se sentait pas très rassuré, seul dans cette maudite campagne, mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter Andrew avec quelques minutes de retard, il arrivait toujours en avance habituellement.

La route était limitée à cinquante km/h à cet endroit, le jeune homme monta jusqu'à soixante-quinze malgré sa peur. Tous ses sens étaient en éveil, il y avait un ravin de chaque coté de la voie.

L'hyperactif roulait depuis environ huit minutes quand il vit au loin un virage beaucoup plus serré que les autres, à environ vingt mètres de lui. Il ralentit légèrement, il aurait dû cependant s'y prendre plus à l'avance car il atteignait les soixante km/h quand il déboula dans le tournant.

"Peut-on passer à deux dans ce maudit virage? Se questionna-t-il."

Il n'en savait fichtrement rien mais n'ayant pas croisé beaucoup de monde depuis son départ, cela ne l'inquiéta pas davantage.

Ça aurait dû.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeep percutait de plein fouet une Toyota lancée à pleine vitesse.

Ce fut le trou noir.

oOo

Sur le banc de l'école, Andrew attendait patiemment son père, jouant avec ses doigts distraitement. Mais que faisait-t-il? C'était la toute première fois qu'il avait du retard.

"-Andrew… tous les enfants sont partis, il va falloir fermer l'école, je vais te ramener chez toi, lui annonça la maîtresse dans un sourire contrit, agenouillée devant lui pour être à sa hauteur.

-Non, j'attends mon papa. Il va bientôt arriver, j'en suis sûr.

-Je… bon d'accord, je vais l'attendre avec toi. Je vais d'abord essayer de le contacter."

Le portable sonnait, le répondeur s'enclenchait, mais personne ne répondait.

"Hello ! Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Stiles Hale, et ouais je suis marié avec Derek Hale, l'homme le plus sexy de Beacon Hills ! Laissez-moi un message, je vous rappellerai plus tard… ou pas !"

Après plusieurs tentatives, l'institutrice abandonna et essaya d'appeler Derek.

"-Allô?

-Oui, bonjour, Mme Smith à l'appareil. Je suis à l'école avec Andrew, votre mari devait venir le chercher il y a plus d'une heure maintenant et il ne répond pas au téléphone… Je présume qu'il a eu un empêchement et qu'il n'a pas pu prévenir l'école. Vous pourriez peut-être venir chercher votre fils?

-Comment ça? Stiles n'a pas pu oublier notre fils… Je… Attendez j'arrive tout de suite."

Derek raccrocha le téléphone. Il enfila sa veste et courut à sa voiture. Une boule commençait à se former dans sa gorge. Il sentait les débuts d'une détresse respiratoire arriver, la peur lui tordait le ventre, lui donnant envie de vomir.

Il roula vite sur le chemin menant à l'école maternelle, grillant les feux rouges et les stops.

Les travaux causant la déviation dans le centre ville étaient terminés, Derek ne sut donc pas à ce moment là que son mari avait emprunté la route qu'il qualifiait de "maudite".

Le jeune homme fit un dérapage devant l'école, il courut récupérer son fils, remerciant rapidement Mme Smith sans lui donner plus d'informations.

Andrew fut attaché dans la voiture en deux trois mouvements. Derek ne se laissait pas le temps de respirer. Il savait que quelque chose était arrivé à Stiles, il le sentait, tout son corps le lui criait. Sa tête lui tournait, il s'appuya une seconde contre la voiture avant de rentrer se placer derrière le volant. Il prit une grande inspiration et démarra la camero.

"-Papa? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Où est papa Stiles? Bredouilla Andrew, les yeux remplis de larmes qui menaçaient de couler d'un instant à l'autre.

-Andrew… je-je n'en sais rien…"

Un océan de larmes déferlèrent sur les joues du petit garçon. Il pleurait silencieusement. Se mordant les lèvres du plus fort qu'il le pouvait pour s'empêcher de hurler.

Derek essaya d'appeler son mari plusieurs fois sur le trajet, en vain. Il fit un rapide tour par la maison, rien, pas de trace de Stiles. Il avait disparu dans la nature.

Le jeune homme était sur le point de craquer quand il reçut un appel du shérif Stilinski.

"-Derek? La voix du père de Stiles était tremblante.

-John? Stiles a disparu ! Où est-il? Vous avez des nouvelles? Je l'ai cherché partout, je…

-Tu...Tu devrais venir à l'hôpital.

-Que? Quoi!? Stiles va bien?

-Derek je … je préfère que tu viennes.

-Répondez à ma question! S'emporta le mari de Stiles.

-Je… Stiles… il est…un accident de voiture...il est... Stiles est mort, lâcha le shérif qui semblait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps à l'autre bout du fil."

Le monde de Derek s'écroula. Il lâcha le téléphone, un cri de désespoir était retenu prisonnier dans sa gorge. Il se précipita hors de la voiture et vomit tout ce qu'il avait dans le ventre. Il vomit jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien à faire sortir. Puis il pleura. Écroulé sur le sol à quelques pas de ce qu'il venait de régurgiter, il se tenait la tête avec ses mains. Il hurla jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir, il pleura jusqu'à avoir les yeux injectés de sang.

Il était vide de l'intérieur.

Son corps était devenu une coquille vide.

Il venait de perdre la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, son âme-sœur, son amour, son mari, son confident, sa famille. Tout.

Stiles était parti. Son Stiles avait quitté ce monde. Et lui, il était encore en vie. Il aurait préféré mourir à sa place. Il aurait accepté la torture et la mort pour _Lui_, il aurait tout accepté.

Derek cria son prénom, encore et encore. À travers la vitre de la voiture, Andrew observait son père. Lui aussi pleurait. Il ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il se passait mais il avait déjà vaguement entendu parler de la mort. Il savait que la personne montait au ciel et devenait un ange, qu'elle restait dans notre cœur pour toujours mais qu'on ne la revoyait plus jamais.

Alors le petit garçon pleurait, il voulait continuer à voir son papa, à écouter ses histoires, à jouer au parc avec lui, à monter sur ses épaules, à faire des gâteaux au chocolat… Mais par dessus tout, il avait vraiment envie de le voir arriver, qu'il le prenne dans ses bras et qu'il lui répète que tout aller bien se passer en lui caressant la tête.

Mais Andrew savait que ça n'allait pas arriver, alors, assis dans son siège auto, il pleurait.

Après plusieurs minutes de désespoir, Derek se leva, il avait le regard vide, il était blanc comme un linge et on aurait pu le croire vieux de dix ans de plus. Il sortit Andrew de la voiture et le berça doucement dans ses bras, le laissant pleurer sur son épaule. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui dire que tout allait bien car ce n'était pas le cas et ce ne serait plus jamais le cas. Stiles était parti et il avait pris le coeur et la joie de Derek avec lui.

Après le désespoir vint la culpabilité. Et si Derek n'avait pas travaillé ce jour-là? Et s'ils étaient restés ensemble à la maison? Et s'il avait quitté le boulot plus tôt pour aller chercher Andrew à la place de son mari?

Et s'ils n'avaient pas adopté Andrew?

Il se détestait pour avoir une telle pensée mais il était perdu et désespéré, et il savait qu'il aurait absolument tout donné pour que son mari reste en vie.

À cet instant précis, Derek voulut mourir. Il voulait rouler et se prendre un platane, sauter d'un toit, se couper les veines, se tirer une balle dans la tête,... Ou bien tout ça en même temps. Il voulait souffrir autant que Stiles avait souffert en quittant le monde des vivants.

Il serrait son fils contre lui, c'était le seul élément qui lui faisait garder pied. Il devait vivre pour lui. Il ne voulait plus appartenir à ce monde mais le quitter et laisser Andrew seul était inenvisageable.

"-Je veux voir papa, je veux voir papa, répétait inlassablement le petit, ses pleurs étaient étouffés par la veste de son père."

Derek conduisit jusqu'à l'hôpital, il tremblait de tous ses membres et tenir le volant était devenu un vrai supplice. Il crut qu'il allait les tuer plusieurs fois sur le chemin.

Le père de Stiles attendait devant l'établissement, tremblant, ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés.

Il se précipita sur son beau-fils et son petit-fils et les serra dans ses bras. Derek recommença à pleurer. Tout ceci devenait bien trop réel.

Il voulait se réveiller dans le lit conjugal, sentir le bras chaud de son mari contre son torse, le rassurant et lui disant qu'il venait de faire un cauchemar. Il voulait sentir son odeur, la respirer à plein poumons, il voulait sentir Stiles contre sa peau, il voulait l'embrasser et lui faire l'amour, il voulait le sentir vivant.

Mais tout ce qu'il sentait, figé devant cet hôpital, c'était l'odeur de la mort et de la maladie. Et ça le rendait malade. Il eut de nouveau envie de vomir mais il n'avait plus rien dans le ventre, il déglutit.

"-Je veux le voir, lâcha t-il.

-Oh… oui… Bien sûr."

Le shérif peinait à faire sortir les mots de sa bouche, il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues à plusieurs reprises.

Le père de Stiles resta à dorloter Andrew tandis que Derek pénétrait dans la morgue.

Quand il vit le corps de son mari étendu sans vie, il eut envie de hurler et de tout casser. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal de toute son existence.

Le loup-garou s'approcha de la table, il effleura lentement le visage meurtri de son homme. Stiles était recouvert de sang, sa peau était plus pâle que d'habitude. Ses yeux étaient fermés, son mari était immobile.

Il était _mort_.

"-Stiles… chéri…"

Derek ne put finir sa phrase, les larmes l'en empêchait.

Il voulut lui attraper la main, la serrer dans la sienne mais ce qu'il vit lui retourna le ventre.

Sa bague de fiançailles était maculée de sang, sa main entière était ensanglantée… comme le reste de son corps.

La vision de l'homme de sa vie mort lui retournait les tripes. Il voulait mourir à son tour. Plus que tout.

Mais qu'aurait dit Stiles? Il n'aurait jamais abandonné leur fils lui. Derek ne le pouvait pas non plus.

Le jeune homme déposa un chaste baiser sur le front de son défunt mari, il caressa son visage, s'imprégna de ses contours, puis il lui murmura un "je t'aime" à l'oreille avant de quitter la pièce.

Son cœur était brisé, il n'aurait pu rester une seule seconde de plus dans cette pièce. Il était détruit.

Derek comprit à ce moment là qu'il était mort de l'intérieur et que rien au monde ne réparerait cette blessure.

On ne pouvait pas réparer ce qui n'était plus vivant.

oOo

Suite à la mort de Stiles, Derek fit une longue dépression qui dura plus d'un an, des médicaments et des médecins l'aidèrent à s'en sortir, son fils également.

La blessure ne se referma jamais, il savait que ça n'arriverait pas. Mais il tenait le coup pour son fils. Ça avait été affreux pour lui-aussi, ils avaient énormément pleuré ensemble et Derek avait dû le rassurer longuement, il essayait de se rassurer à lui-aussi même si ça ne marchait pas vraiment.

Le shérif était devenu alcoolique, il se retrouvait complètement seul et cette situation lui était insupportable. Sans sa femme et son fils unique, que devenait-t-il?

Chaque semaine, Derek et Andrew se rendaient sur la tombe de Stiles, ils lui déposaient des fleurs et un dessin du petit. Dès que Derek se sentait triste, il venait parler à Stiles. Il ne voulait pas montrer ses émotions à son fils, ce dernier était déjà bien assez mal comme ça.

Derek avait pleinement conscience du fait qu'il n'aurait pas survécu sans son fils, et avec le temps, ils devinrent fusionnels.

La vie reprenait son cours…

oOo

"-Chéri… je t'ai tout dit, Derek se tourna vers son fils, tous deux avaient les larmes aux yeux.

-Je-je me souviens de cette journée.

-Je sais."

Le loup-garou prit son fils contre lui.

"-Il sera toujours dans nos cœurs, pas vrai?

-Oui, toujours. Merci, papa."

Derek sourit contre les cheveux du jeune adolescent.

oOo

Le soir venu, Andrew était couché et Derek sortit dehors. Il s'assit sur le bord de la falaise. Il avait mis sa veste en cuir, les nuits étaient fraîches ces temps-ci.

Il glissa les mains dans ses poches. Il buta contre quelque chose. Il attrapa du bout des doigts un petit papier, abîmé par le temps.

Il sourit tristement devant la photo de mariage de Stiles et lui. Il retourna le cliché et relut pour la millième fois les quelques mots notés par la main de son mari, quelques années plus tôt.

Il avait découvert la photo dans sa veste le jour de l'enterrement de Stiles, devant le trou dans lequel le tombeau contenant le jeune homme venait d'être placé. Il avait eu l'impression de sombrer encore davantage dans la tristesse, son cœur était en miettes.

"Il me tarde ce soir, j'ai une surprise pour toi. Je t'aime."

24.06.13 … 24.06.20

* * *

Je suis absolument désolée pour ce chapitre ! J'ai brisé mon propre cœur en l'écrivant. J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous aura plu et qu'il compensera la looongue attente de publication.

Et oui… la plus belle date dans la vie de Derek est le 24 juin mais c'est aussi la pire date.

Oh et si quelqu'un s'est posé la question... j'ai effectivement refait le discours que prononce le prêtre pour un mariage à ma sauce, je me voyais pas copier-coller un discours tout prêt, fin bon voilà.

J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous aura touché autant qu'à moi, j'ai adoré l'écrire et le partager c'est … juste génial. Si la fic toute entière vous a plu, c'est une grande victoire pour moi !

J'avoue que tout ce que j'écris se finit en happy-end généralement mais j'avais envie de changer, pour une fois. C'est donc comme cela qu'est né ce drama qui raconte l'histoire de nos deux acolytes préférés. Ne m'en voulez pas trop ! La mort de Stiles était décidée depuis bien avant le commencement de cette fanfic.

Encore une fois, un grand merci à tous ! Vos reviews m'ont motivé à écrire ce dernier chapitre et vous m'êtes toujours d'un grand soutien !

Pleins de bisous sur vous et à bientôt pour la prochaine fic !


End file.
